tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Mateo Moya
'''Mateo Jairo Moya Palacio '''was a Central American socialist politician and first President of the Union of Central America. He was a major activist during Guatemalan independence, Central American unification and Socialism within the subcontinent. He would collaborate with foreign powers to help with liberation, while uniting the left-wing militia forces. He devoted his life to his work, spending all his days working to achieve his goal; that being a united, socialist Central America. During the Decade's War, he spent his time creating alliances with other militias and nations, to help in the fight against the EGR. Following the collapse of EGR authorities in Central America, Moya, like many other Central American politicians, started organising the militia forces to fight one another. In the period known as the Central American Chaos, Moya's socialist faction, the Redistas, fought multiple other different ideological fronts. Due to the support of Thiago Dias' Communist Brazil, Moya's Redistas were able to claim victory and unite Central America. Moya, being at the forefront of the Redista's leadership, made him the de facto leader of the new nation. He organised the lands under his vision, creating a socialist democracy, which he planned to become a communist state. The one-party state would be dominated by Moya's Socialist State Party (PES). Moya now set his sight on purging the state's leadership and political enemies, in the name of national security and stability. Enemies of the party were hunted down by the OES. Many beaten, tortured and killed. In a period called the Purga, people from high ranks in government, to journalists, so citizens were hunted and killed. The total deaths are unknown, but it's believed to have costed the lives of around four to five thousand. The Purga, lasting only 3 days, ended and with it, security was achieved. Moya's dominance was established - or so he thought. For in his rush to quickly purge the nation, he had overlooked the military, the FACA (the armed forces) had remained untouched, and thus filled with non-loyalists. After a few weeks of preparation, Moya planned the purge of the FACA. But before he could eliminate his enemies, a group of generals and admirals, known as the Triángulo, had heard of this and secretly planned a coup. The secret circle was primarily lead by General Santiago Gaos, a veteran general in the DW and Chaos, and more importantly, a secret supporter for the fascists. On the 5th of June, 2912, the Triángulo forces, comprising of an elite unit, stormed the capital city, San Salvador. In the Battle of San Salvador, Triángulo forces besieged the capital building, with pro-Moya forces combating them in the streets. After a few bloody hours, Triángulo forces successfully stormed and captured Moya, along with most of the government. A few hours later, after the battle ended, Moya along with the rest of his government was transported to a secret jail cell in Santa Ana, where he was beaten. After that, the Triángulo quickly executed Moya, deposing of his body by tossing it into a river. Early Life Middle Life Late Life Controversy Category:Decade's War Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters